Unobtainable
by fately
Summary: "You couldn't go out with Allen! All you do is fight with her!" That sentence provoked Kanda. He could and will go out will Allen Walker. He has never backed down on a challenge and he wasn't ready to back down yet. /Kanda X Female Allen/ rated T/ oneshot


**Title** : Unobtainable

**Pairing**: Kanda X Female Allen (I personall do enjoy reading Yullen, but I really can't imagine Kanda with a male- it's just so not in character for me, that I think I'm gonna go insane... I had to make Allen a girl for my sanity)

**Rating** : T

**Summary**: "You couldn't go out with Allen! All you do is fight with her!" That sentence provoked Kanda. He could and will go out will Allen Walker, no matter what it took. He has never backed down on a challenge and he wasn't ready to back down yet.

**Unobtainable**

_Made 01/09/09_

Kanda Yuu always liked a good challenge. It was a pleasant day in Saint Loyola Academy, 19th century, London. Kanda Yuu was someone that liked authority, to be on a high place where nobody could bother him. Of course, Lavi was an exception. He was someone that would bother Kanda to his grave.

Another was Allen Walker. She was someone who would never leave Kanda alone. All they did was fight over meaningless things. It was usually Kanda who started the fight though.

Those two were the only exceptions. To everyone else in the school, Kanda was someone who rather not be bothered. He liked to feel superior and a way to achieve this status was to take on tasks no one else could do.

"Kanda! What are you doing?" Kanda would notice that voice from a thousand miled away. Kanda looked up from his table. His eyes wandered first to her silver hair. It glittered brightly in the sun.

"What do you want?"

"Kanda! You bullied the freshmen **again**! You have to stop doing this! You're making my job harder!" Allen pouted. Ah yes, Kanda remembered, he did bully some of the freshmen students. Because Allen was the freshmen student president, she was the one in charge of the problems Kanda created.

"You guys are always fighting..." Lavi sighed. There was never a peaceful day with these two around. He liked it this way better though. He liked the noise and fights. Lavi found it quite amusing.

"It's because of Kanda! You really have to control yourself!" Allen lectured him. She angrily pointed at Kanda. He did not pay too much attention to her ramblings. His gaze remained on her shining hair. It looked so silky. Under her bangs was a faint red scar. It was ugly, but did not affect how she looked much because she already seemed very beautiful.

The sun shined on her. Her soft white face was even more white under the rays of the sun. Kanda couldn't help but wonder on how someone could be so beautiful.

"Kanda! Are you listening?" Allen became angry, "Ugh! You aren't listening!"

"Leave him as he is, Allen," Lavi smiled, "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you! Please, try to stop him from causing trouble involving the freshmen!" Allen strode out of the cafeteria.

Lavi smiled pleasantly as he watched Kanda grumble on how Allen's lectures are too long.

"You know, you look** real**desperate," Lavi joked around, "Why don't you just write _'I like you'_ in black marker on your forehead?"

"What the hell are you rambling about?" Kanda didn't understand.

"You are so transparent," Lavi sighed, "You know, if there was one thing that you could not accomplish in the world it would be going out with Allen."

Kanda glared at Lavi.

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked, "I could go out with her. She just like all the other girls!"

"Hah! You?" Lavi laughed hard at Kanda's words, "You couldn't go out with Allen! All you do is fight with her! You know, you may not realize it, but you really like Allen. The problem is that she doesn't like you back. She's unobtainable for you!"

Kanda scoffed. There was never anything impossible for Kanda Yuu. He was going to prove to Lavi that he could make Allen fall is love with him. He was going to prove this perfectly and clearly. He hasn't backed up on a challenge and he wasn't going to now.

The sun was going down. Students were mostly out of the classroom, busy with their personal life. Kanda was going to prove Lavi wrong. Allen was cleaning up some stuff in her classroom and Kanda decided to ask her something.

"Eh?" Allen looked shocked, "Me? Go out with you? Are you crazy?" Allen laughed so hard that she thought her head would burst.

"What's so funny?" Kanda growled in anger. He was serious. It was annoying to see Allen laugh so hard and think this is a joke.

"Oh gosh, Kanda...Please, it isn't April fools yet!" Allen picked up her books from her desk, "Did you make a bet with Lavi? Did he tell you that he'll give you ten dollars if you could go out with me?"

Kanda flinched. It wasn't exactly what happened, but it was pretty close.

"What's funny about my idea?"

"Really Kanda. You don't think of me as a girl. All you do is endlessly quarrel with me. Boys and girls who go out don't fight endlessly," Allen angrily replied. She was annoyed at her own words. She was positively persuaded that Kanda did not think of her as a female, but more of a competitive person to fight with. It angered her a bit, even though she thought it was the truth.

Kanda was silent at her words. He thought carefully. He didn't care a shit about what Allen thought of him. But she was wrong. She was very wrong at one crucial point.

"You're wrong."

"Hm?" Allen's eyes widely opened at Kanda's comment, "What's wrong? Really, if this is a silly bet between you and Lavi, I'll give you ten dollars, just leave me-"

Before Allen could finish her sentence, Kanda slammed her to the wall. Allen gasped and Kanda's lips touched hers.

She panicked. What in the world was happening? She felt as if she was melting under all the pressure. She struggled to get out, but Kanda secured her tight to the wall. It was a strange feeling. Kanda's cold yet somewhat soft lips clashing into her warm lips. It was contradictory in a way, but seemed to make her feel...comforted.

She did not feel scared anymore. Her tense hands calmed down, becoming loose. Kanda did not need to hold them as tightly. She carefully tilted her head. Kanda would done anything to go more deeper, but it seemed as if he became more aggressive and go in more, she would break like a fragile doll.

It was Allen who slightly pushed Kanda away for air. She faintly gasped for air.

"See? You aren't so unobtainable after all," Kanda whispered to himself, feeling as if he accomplished something, "So, I guess you'll go out with me?"

"No." Allen faintly answered, "Kissing does not make someone automatically go out with them."

Kanda went up to her and carefully kissed her again.

"How about now, you beansprout." It sounded more like a command than action.

"No, stupid Kanda. My name is Allen," Allen muttered as she covered her lips with her sleeves.

Kanda may have not obtained Allen, and could not prove Lavi wrong, but he felt pretty proud of himself. He was able to do something that would be happy of for the rest of his life. He had kissed Allen Walker. He smirked a bit as he strode out of the classroom.

Maybe one day, Allen wouldn't be so unobtainable.

**fin**

Now, this was a pointless oneshot, wasn' it? I don't know why I wrote this. I'm guessing, it was because of my endless boredom. Ah well... I think it's horrible. But still, please review. I will stress this out again, **PLEASE REVIEW**...in most nicest and polite way you can.


End file.
